


Little Reminders

by Stargirl_For_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek keeps forgetting stiles loves him, Fluff, M/M, Stiles wants him to know, so sweet you'll get cavities, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl_For_Sterek/pseuds/Stargirl_For_Sterek
Summary: Derek keeps putting himself in harm's way, and Stiles has had enough.Commission for @Novkat21 on Tumblr!





	Little Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



“Derek, you can’t keep doing this.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles, meeting the disapproving frown with his usual glare. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are!” Stiles threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “You can’t just throw yourself into danger like that! You’re going to get yourself killed one day!”

“Werewolf,” Derek grunted, flopping face-down onto the couch. Healing took a lot of energy and protein, so he would probably sleep then grab something to eat. Maybe a protein shake and then some bacon and eggs-

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice jarred him from his thoughts, making him remember their current argument. “You can’t sacrifice yourself for us. We need you.  _ I  _ need you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Derek grumbled, already rolling over and trying to sleep. This wasn't the first time he and Stiles had this argument, and he doubted it would be the last.

“I already know what you’re thinking, so let me stop you right there.” Derek let out a slight grunt as he felt Stiles sit on his lower back, more for show than anything else. Stiles wasn't even 150lbs soaking wet, so Derek could take the weight easily.

“I know you care about the pack. I do, too. But you are not expendable, ok? The pack needs you to lead them as their Alpha, and I need you here as my Sourwolf to keep me grounded. You know that, right?”

Derek let out a low grunt, not affirming or denying his statement.

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice was low and serious, and that’s what made him turn his head to look at Stiles. Stiles’s face was a mixture of emotions- anger, sadness, frustration- and Derek had a hard time meeting his eyes.

“I know you think no one would care if you died. That you think we’d be better off without you, but that's not true. We all care about you- Hell, even Jackson will admit it.” Derek let out a snort, and Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! I have it on good authority that Jackson hates you the least out of all of us.”   
“Such high praise.” Derek huffed, rolling onto his side and watching Stiles flail wildly in an attempt to stay upright. He ended up sliding onto the couch, his back pressed against Derek’s side.

“Right? From Jackson, that’s practically a love confession.” Stiles snorted and reached up, carresing the sharp line of Derek’s jawline with his thumb. “He’ll have to go through me first though.”

Derek finally met Stiles’ eyes, taken back slightly by the fond, affectionate look in his whiskey-brown orbs, the small, tender smile on his cupid-bow lips. It was a look reserved specially for him, and it never failed to make his chest fill with warmth and his cheeks flush pink. He thanked whatever God there was that his stubble covered the reddening of his cheeks. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and pressed his lips to his palm, pressing a light kiss to it. “Thank you.” It was a thank you for this time, for all the other times, for being there whenever Derek needed him, for trying even when he didn't know what to do, for  _ everything. _

“Anytime, Sourwolf.” Stiles’ smile widened, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. They remained that way for a few moments, just kissing and enjoying each others closeness before Stiles pulled away. “Go upstairs and take a shower. We spent a lot on this carpet, and blood stains.” Despite the words, he was still smiling widely, no heat in his words. “I’ll whip up something for you to snack on. Deal?”   
“Deal.” Derek kissed him again before sitting up, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles let out a laugh, tilting his head to allow Derek more room and running his fingers through the thick black hair. 

“Alright, alright, I don’t want blood on  _ me _ , either.” Stiles gave him another fond look, which made Derek’s heart skip, then stood. “Go on, I’ll meet you upstairs. Pinky swear.”

Derek rolled his eyes, standing up as well. “I can’t believe you still say pinky swear.”

“I can't believe you're doubting the power of my pinky swear. I pinky swore with Scott years ago and I still haven’t broken it.” Stiles smiled and smacked Derek’s ass. “Now get in the shower. We can’t cuddle until you’re clean.”

Derek rolled his eyes again, the motion almost requiring his entire body. “I’m going, I’m going.” He headed up the stairs, listening to the sound of Stiles putter around the kitchen. 

Later, when he was clean and full and Stiles was slotted up against his back, he let himself relax into his embrace. “Love you.” He rumbled, eyes drifting shut.

“I love you too, Derek.” Stiles murmured, burying his face in Derek’s neck.


End file.
